Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Layout Guide/Characters
Name (日本人, Rōmaji) begins the sentence following the Character Infobox Template (and the Character Tabs which are placed first if required). One or two reasonably short sentences then briefly describe who the character in question is before the individual sections, which go into more detail, begin. Appearance In this section, the character's appearance (both physical traits and outfit) are detailed. Certain changes over the course of the series are also noted. If the character's appearance differs between mediums, those different appearances are placed under sub-headings for the relevant mediums, for example: Light Novel Their appearance in the light novels. Anime Their appearance in the anime. Manga Their appearance in the manga. Personality & Character This section describes the character's personality and similar characteristics. Background In this section, the character's background (or at least what of it which is known) is described. If there is a History subpage for the character in question, this section goes there instead as the first section after the Character Tabs. Plot The main section of the article, this section details the character's role in the story, what they do and what happens to them in the plot. As opposed to the other sections which are mostly written in the present tense, this section is written in the past tense (with the exception of sections involving interactive media, which use whichever tense is more appropriate depending on the circumstances). If there is a History subpage for the character in question, this section goes there instead, after the Background section. Arc (Arc Status) These sections contain the part of the character's history taking place in the arc in question. The heading consists of the arc name, plus the arc status in brackets if it only takes place in certain mediums (e.g. Anime-Only). These sub-sections are generally listed in chronological order relative to the progression of the story. If the story diverges between different mediums, the Anime-Only Arcs are placed first, followed by the Novel-Only Arcs. If there is any information concerning events occuring post-story, they are placed in the last section, unless there is section with information concerning certain non-canon events (e.g. audio dramas or video games), in which case the post-story information will come immediately in front of it. Any sections regarding non-canon events must always come last. Skills & Abilities In this section, the skills and abilities that the character in question has are detailed. Relationships Depending on the character, the circumstances and information available may allow for their relationships with other characters and groups to be detailed. If so, they are detailed in this section under relevant sub-headings. Character If the relationship with a specific character is being detailed, it is detailed under a sub-heading titled with the name of the character in question. Group If the relationship with a group or if the relationships with members of a group are being detailed together rather than individually, the details are described under a sub-heading with a title relevant to the group in question, such as the group's name or what they are classed as. Gallery If a gallery is necessary to display images relating to a character (e.g. to display differing appearances), it will be placed in this section. If there is a Gallery subpage for the character in question, the gallery goes there instead - on the Gallery subpage, the images will be split between multiple galleries under different headings for the different mediums. Image Not Available.png|Gallery images also have a short description Trivia If there are any notable pieces of trivia concerning the character, there are placed in this section as a bullet point list: *Trivia References Under the references section, the Reflist template is placed first, producing a list of the references within the article (e.g. Reference): This is followed by the Stub template if the article is a stub and then any navigation boxes relevant to the character in question.